


"You're only here to establish an ali-bi"

by foramomentonly



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Michael Guerin Week, Day 7: "You're Only Here to Establish an Ali-bi" Drabble
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	"You're only here to establish an ali-bi"

Alex is gonna kill him.

Max is _definitely_ going to kill him.

If Liz Ortecho doesn't get him killed first.

It had started innocently enough; an internship with Liz's flashy, if menacing biomedical research corporation, a promise of a co-author byline on her upcoming study--"As an undergrad, Mikey! Grad schools will be _recruiting_ you!"--and a stipend generous enough for Michael to fly home once a month for the rest of the year.

But now Michael is half naked in a supply closet, hiding from security after Liz used a "misplaced" badge to bypass the lab's security clearance, and Liz is confessing in a breathless rush that she's not so much researching _for_ the corporation as she is working with a journalist to _expose_ the corporation. And she needs his help.

"So what am _I_ supposed to do?" Michael hisses. "And why am I shirtless?"

Relax, you're only here to establish an alibi," she whispers, then snorts a hysterical laugh. "Ali- _bi_! Get it?"

Michael rolls his eyes.

"Look," Liz explains, "half these _pendejos_ think I only got where I am because I slept with Diego, so I'm leaning into it. When you started, I made sure everyone heard me talking about the totally bangable new intern. Anyone finds us, it's just Liz Ortecho slutting it up after hours."

There's a rustling on the other side of the door and Liz throws herself at Michael, clinging to his chest like she's posing for the cover of some bodice-ripper. The door stays closed, though, and several minutes of tense, uncomfortable silence follow.

"And what's the payoff?" Michael finally asks, stepping between Liz and the door when she reaches for the handle. "You didn't seem to have much of a problem with questionable ethical practices a couple years ago."

He means it to sting, but Liz has never been the type to let herself be shamed, especially when she's in the wrong. She lifts her chin and sets her shoulders, dark eyes blazing.

"I know," she says, "and I know now that Max was right. Genoryx is sketchy. _Diego_ is sketchy. And--" she takes a deep breath, "and so was I. But I'm gonna show Max and all of you that I know what I did was wrong and I'm gonna fix it." She squares her shoulders and declares fiercely, "I'm gonna win his ass back."

Michael shakes his head, dropping a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"And you thought you'd do that by lying to his only brother and putting that brother in mortal danger?"

Liz scoffs.

"You're not in _mortal_ _danger_ , Mikey! Genoryx is involved in some highly suspect DNA collection practices, but they're nowhere near Project Shepherd. I threw Diego off the alien scent _months_ ago." Her voice goes soft and wet, and Michael can tell she's genuinely hurt not by his dig, but by the implication of her indifference. "I care about you. And Max and Isobel. I'm not a _monster_." She shoots him a small, trembling smile--a show of strength--and adds, "I would never risk your life without asking you first."

Michael laughs quietly, pulls Liz into his arms and sighs dramatically.

"I'll help you, Ortecho," he says, "but only if you promise to _never_ say 'ali-bi' ever again."

Liz laughs and pulls away from him, wiping unshed tears from the corners of her eyes and smacking him on the chest.

"Deal," she sniffs. "Now put a damn shirt on. We got work to do."


End file.
